


聖誕結

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※人物OOC※配對是House/Wilson (尚未確認關係)※聖誕賀文
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	聖誕結

今年的冬天很冷。

大雪紛飛雪花散落一地，積成厚厚的一疊，鏟雪車忙個不停，直到前天才把路上的積雪鏟的差不多，正好雪也停了。

大家都想趕在聖誕節前夕做完該做的事回家過聖誕，House站在窗前望著路上的景色，而Wilson上個星期被叫去一個不遠的城鎮做研討會，昨天平安夜，打電話來說被雪困住了，這次的聖誕節恐怕沒辦法一起過。

他們已經一起過聖誕很多年了，不管是Wilson有妻子還是沒妻子的狀態，這個猶太人總會搬出一堆理由在聖誕節的時刻和他一起過。

這大概是首次他們認識後，第一次沒有一起過聖誕吧，House哼哼兩聲對著一副在跟他不好意思的Wilson說，我可以找妓女或去酒吧，誰說我只能和你一起過？

事實上他只想和Wilson一起過。

『喔——好吧，那——聖誕快樂，House。』

『你是猶太人。』

『我知道，但我有哪次沒和你說聖誕快樂？』

House能聽出Wilson在電話那頭隱約的笑了。

『好吧，那聖誕快樂。』

『我會盡快趕回去的。』

『趕回來要幹嘛？你可以留在那邊的醫院看看有沒有誰也是落單的人拐上床。』House揶揄的說道，知道Wilson一定會翻一個大大的白眼，然後他聽到Wilson的回覆是，『也祝你和妓女玩的愉快。』

『那我們明年見，相信你拐上床後，不繼續風流個幾天不罷休。』House輕鬆的說道，他對他的好朋友可是信心十足。

『House，我又不是二十幾歲的小毛頭，而且我要是待那麼久，Cuddy會來追殺我。』

『我相信除非她想爬上你的床，不然她不會好端端的去追殺你的。』

Wilson又輕笑幾聲，『那，再見了？』

『再見。』掛斷電話。

****

他沒有去酒吧，也沒有找妓女，畢竟——他只想和Wilson一起過。

首先，他播了一通每年聖誕必打的電話，只是留言而已。

『嘿，媽媽。』

『我猜你們又到Sarah姑姑那裡了。』

『每年特別的日子是吧？爸爸可能又沉醉在蛋酒裡，而你又受不了火雞了。』

『我像往常一樣，就是和醫院Cameron他們還有Wilson一起。』

『只是想和你們說聲聖誕快樂。』

House總是裝作很愉快的聲音和他媽媽這樣講，掛掉電話後，他吐了一口氣，拿出珍藏的酒，那是他原本打算和Wilson一起喝的。

倒了一點點酒到杯子裡，抿了一口，隨意的擺放到心愛的鋼琴上，開始彈了起來。

他在想Wilson。

想他平常當觀眾在旁邊的時候，想他無奈的模樣，想他是為了自己而微笑時，想他生氣——

他每天都會挪出一點點時間來彈鋼琴，而每次彈鋼琴的時候都在想Wilson。

Wilson不是每次都在，卻已經在他的心裡駐足好久了——

手機突然響起來，聽來電鈴聲就知道是誰了，只是他並沒有馬上接起來，而是先看一下時間，才發現不知不覺中已經彈了一個小時，再度拿起酒杯配著維可丁一起吞下去，他沒有接，但手機另一頭的傢伙就像平常一樣鍥而不捨的精神又打了一次。

House坐在鋼琴前面盯著手機，慢吞吞的拿起來，這次他接了起來。

『不要自己沒把到妹就來打擾我銷魂好嗎。』House開口就是那麼的欠揍。

『只是確保你有找妓女而已。』Wilson淡淡的說道。

『聖誕夜誰想自己一個人過。』

『說的也是——』Wilson有些猶豫的口氣。

『怎麼？你在那裡沒找到人？我們的萬人迷雷達失靈了嗎？』House不會承認知道Wilson和他都是一個人過暗自的高興。

『我準備約一個人，但我想約之前先問問你。』

House的心又失望起來，嘴裡說的是，『你想約就約，為什麼要問我？』

『嗯——因為我有準備驚喜請人放在你家的門外，如果我等一下跟約的人走了，那我會沒時間和你講電話。』

『我又不喜歡驚喜。』

『House，你就像小朋友一樣很喜歡驚喜，當作是我送的聖誕禮物，好嗎？』

『好吧好吧。』House嘟囔的說。

『那你現在可以到門外嗎？』

『我叫妓女去，你等等——喂——妓女4號，你幫我去門外看一下有沒有什麼東西，我們的腫瘤科醫生說他留了東西在外頭。』House自己自導自演的在那邊扯喉嚨叫人，實際上卻是自己慢慢的走到門外看。

『妓女4號說門外沒東西，你放到哪了？』

『不是你家門外，是你家大門外，還要再走出去的那個門。』Wilson有耐心的說道，聲音卻開始有些顫抖。

『外面那麼冷，你竟然還叫———噢——』

Wilson用帶笑的眼睛看著他，頭髮上不知道在外面待了多久有小屑雪花在上頭，臉被凍的紅通通的埋進圍巾裡，但House知道那底下的嘴巴一定是上揚的。

他又望了Wilson身後，車子停在對巷道，地上還有很多同一個來來回回走的腳印穿插著。

｢你有鑰匙幹嘛不進來？｣ House的眼神回到眼前的人身上。

Wilson只是聳聳肩的笑問，｢你就是妓女4號？｣

｢你站在門外到底多久了？｣ House有點惱羞的說道。

｢我一開始在車裡，後來出來的時候就聽到你開始彈鋼琴了，我能看到裡面除了你沒有其他人。｣

｢你又知道了。｣ House碎嘴的說。

｢所以裡面——真的有人？｣ Wilson表現的不安起來。

｢你自己進來看。｣ House把大門開起來，做一個邀請的姿勢。

Wilson卻躊躇了，｢你不是問我為什麼有鑰匙卻不進去嗎？｣

｢嗯。｣

｢因為外面天氣冷會凍住你的思考，這樣你就想不到拒絕我的話了。｣

｢你要幹嘛？｣

Wilson更靠近House一點，House只是狐疑的看著他，｢今年的平安夜沒有你，我很不習慣，想到聖誕節也會沒有你，我就覺得非趕回來不可。｣

｢謝謝了？｣ House覺得他沒聽出Wilson的重點，｢你為了講這個把我叫到門外？｣

Wilson點點頭，｢我希望以後的每一年我們都能一起過。｣

House摳摳自己的臉問道，｢為什麼要希望？我們不是一直都一起過？｣

Wilson看著一臉狀況外的House，突然上前抱住，直接淺嚐他的唇。

House的身上好暖和，有著家裡的溫暖，他的嘴微微的張開彷彿邀請他進入他的口中，Wilson小心的探入，House沒有拒絕。

過了也許很久也許沒有很久，反正他們是退開來了，House抬頭看看上面又把視線移回他身上，｢這裡沒有槲寄生樹，還有我快冷死了，你不知道你身上冷的要命嗎？｣

Wilson聽到House這樣說，心情都跌到谷底了。

這裡沒有槲寄生樹，言下之意就是你跟我接吻要幹嘛？

太棒了，在聖誕節當天親手毀掉自己的友誼。

｢進來吧。｣他聽到House這樣跟他說，Wilson恍惚的點點頭跟進去，不知道接下來的發展會變怎樣。

****

House倒了一杯酒給他喝，可是他依然在恍神狀態，衝動一時的決定往往不一定正確———

但是該面對的還是要面對，他一口乾的喝下去，酒順著自己的喉嚨滑下去，他覺得很冷的身子都熱起來了，才發現House跟他靠的很近。

House也喝了一杯後看看他，說道，｢我們的友誼完了。｣

Wilson的心裡框啷一聲，｢別這樣，House，我知道是我的錯，我不該———我應該——我應該就維持這樣就好的，我只是在研討會那時候很想你，當然我不是只有那時候才想你，就——但是我在那時候真正領悟到我想在你身邊——你可以當作今天什麼事都沒有，我們以後還好好的———｣

｢我本來以為——你是確定我的感受，才吻我的。｣ House直接打斷Wilson的嘰哩呱啦。

｢什麼？｣

｢大概在第一次聖誕節的時候，我就確定了吧。｣House沒有理會他吃驚的表情自顧自的說。

｢確定什麼？｣ Wilson不敢相信House在講的東西是不是他想的那樣。

｢你。｣ House用那種帥氣又溫柔的微笑對著他。

｢什麼？｣

｢Jimmy，你想不想收回禮？｣House又喝了一口酒，依然文不對題。

｢是、、什麼？｣

House傾身向前抱住他，頭埋進他的頸窩，像在細細的聞著他的味道，｢你可以搬來睡在我的床上，也可以幫我按摩血栓的那隻腿，偶爾你想要上床的時候我願意提供服務——這沒有鑑賞期，你收下就是答應了。｣

｢別——這樣邊問邊、動手動腳。｣ Wilson抓住House那隻鑽進他衣服裡的手。

House瞬間鬆手，｢那你是不答應了——｣

｢我沒有不答應！｣ Wilson緊張的回覆，感覺到House又笑著重新抱住他，｢只是你不可以這樣邊、問邊動手——啊嗯——House！｣ House的手摸到他的一個敏感點，Wilson惱羞的喊著House的名字。

嗯——很棒的呻吟聲，手持續游移在他肖想許久的光滑皮膚上找尋新的敏感點，壞笑的問，｢為什麼不可以？你已經從我最好的朋友晉升為最棒的男朋友了。｣

The End

最初的靈感是從聽了陳奕迅的聖誕結來的。

取名無能，標題就直接和歌名用一樣了。


End file.
